


Dollhouse

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [5]
Category: First Tuesday Book Club (TV) RPS
Genre: BDSM, Caning, F/F, living dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marieke is a doll, shackled in her house, as she waits for her mistress to come and play with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII at Dreamwidth. Prompt: 'Jennifer Byrne/Marieke Hardy, dolls, shackles, spanking'

Her house was dark. It was not time to play yet. She sat on the edge of her bed, still and silent. Her pale arms were shackled above her head, her feet held loosely with thick chain. Her head fell forward, her shin lying upon her chest. Her dark curly hair, held in pigtails, hung down in front of her face. Her tiny dress looked like it belonged in Alice in Wonderland, though she didn’t look the part. The dress was far too slutty for that. Her pale face was adored with bright makeup, rich dark red lipstick, child-like blush and exotic eyes. The tattoos on her upper arms almost ruined the innocent child-like appearance of the doll.

She heard a door unlock. She dared to breathe out loud. Mistress Jennifer was coming. She could not wake until given the command to do so, and her mistress was always fickle about that. She kept her eyes closed as her mistress entered. Her mistress walked slowly, every footstep echoing around the small room. The doll was hiding her anticipation well.

“Wake,” came the command.

The doll lifted her head and smiled, her eyes seeing her mistress for the first time that day. She swallowed her desire. Mistress Jennifer was clad in tight leather, dark red, and a whip fell by her side. The doll was aware her pants were getting a little damp.

“Good afternoon, mistress,” the doll said happily.

Jennifer stepped forward, stopping in front of her. She lifted the doll’s chin up and smiled down at her. “How are we today, Marieke? Are we ready to play?”

“I would love to play, mistress,” Marieke said, beaming. Playing was always fun.

Jennifer unlocked the shackles and freed her. The doll stood, her legs stiff. She cocked her head to one side and smiled, wondering what they were going to do today.

Her mistress grasped her wrist and pulled her close. A finger caressed her jawline before her mistress kissed her softly, gently. Marieke stayed as still as possible. After all, she wasn’t a human during playtime, she was a doll, and dolls don’t move the same way humans do.

A hand slipped past Marieke’s hip and under her skirt. It was a short skirt for a reason. She had been put in her spanking dress that morning. The anticipation had been driving her mad all day. Her mistress caressed her arse as they kissed.

“Have you been a good girl today?” her mistress asked. She slipped a hand down the front of Marieke’s panties. She smirked. Marieke blushed. “Well, someone’s excited.”

Marieke bit her lip as her mistress fingered her. She was being painfully slow. It took all her concentration to remain in her doll mind and not writhe and squirm like she wanted to. She bucked her hips as her mistress penetrated her, earning her a sharp slap on the thigh as her mistress stopped and pulled away.

“Tut, tut, I thought we were better than that. What a naughty doll,” Jennifer said.

“I’m sorry, mistress, I did try my best,” Marieke said.

“You’ve been well-trained. I don’t expect you to still flinch like that,” Jennifer said.

“I did say I was sorry,” Marieke said.

“Sorry, what?”

“Sorry, mistress,” Marieke finished.

“I’d spank you, but you always seem to enjoy it. It’s hardly a punishment anymore,” Jennifer said.

“I hardly had a choice in that. You made it pleasurable. What else was I supposed to do?” Marieke said.

“You talk back too much. Perhaps I should properly cane you this time for your impertinence,” Jennifer said.

Marieke inhaled. She’d never been caned before. She wondered how much that would hurt. “Maybe you should, mistress, I’ve been a naughty girl, after all.”

Marieke watched as her mistress left her to retrieve the cane. It wasn’t a very severe cane, but it didn’t need to be. The threat had always been enough.

“Bend over the bed,” Jennifer said.

Marieke did as she was told, slipping her underwear off as she did so. She got as comfortable as possible and braced herself for the pain that would follow.

That first strike of the cane was awful. Spanking never hurt like that. Marieke closed her eyes and bit her lip, hoping she wouldn’t be hit too many times. Her mistress’ hands caressing her arse seemed like a reprieve. Maybe her mistress would find a way to make caning pleasurable too. The sensation of her mistress kneeling between her legs as she licked her pussy confirmed it. Marieke spread her legs, trying to get as much pleasure out of it as possible.

“Oi, settle down. I’m not done yet,” Jennifer said.

Marieke did her best. The cane hitting her arse again forced her to do so. Her hands were clasping onto the doona, trying to brace herself against the pain. She was hit three times before her mistress gave her some more pleasure.

And so it continued. The cane, followed by her mistress’ tongue, darting around her clit, slipping inside her, sending her mad with pleasure as her skin glowed with pain.

Her mistress finished by lying on top of her as she brought her to orgasm. Marieke was unable to stop herself. Her mistress’ fingers were like magic. In spite of the pain, she writhed beneath her. A warmth spread through her body and she relaxed. Her mistress caressed her cheek gently, whispering in her ear. Marieke dared not say anything. Her mistress rubbing her clit after she’d come was rather more pleasant than she’d anticipated.

“Should we play some more, baby doll? Or are we too tired to play?” Jennifer asked.

“Wouldn’t mind a nap, if that’s not too much to ask,” Marieke said.

“On one condition,” Jennifer said.

“Name your price,” Marieke said.

Jennifer whispered what she wanted. Marieke felt that was reasonable. Their agreement made, Jennifer helped her doll to her feet and undressed her. Marieke kissed her, eager to get her mistress naked too. A thrill of pain flew through her body as her mistress caressed her arse again, now red from the caning. Marieke pulled away, taking Jennifer’s hands as she pulled her towards the bed.

They slipped under the thick doona and cuddled up together. After a quick kiss, Marieke disappeared to make her half of the bargain, slipping between Jennifer’s legs as she got to work, bringing pleasure to her mistress as every good doll should.


End file.
